


Educating Andy

by randydaughter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Incest, Innocence, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Questioning, Sex Education, Shota, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Sex, circumcised penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randydaughter/pseuds/randydaughter
Summary: Father informs his very curious young son about sex





	Educating Andy

“Dad?” My son wandered into the room. I was falling asleep watching some bullshit cop drama on TV instead of going to bed. I never want to go to bed when my wife’s away. There’s something about sleeping alone after being so used to having someone beside you that’s incredibly off putting.  
“What is it, Andy?”  
He rubbed sleep out of his eye and shuffled towards me in his pyjamas. “What is ‘gay’?”

Fuck, I wasn’t awake enough for this. Neither was he, probably. Besides, he was only 10 years old; we hadn’t even thought about having “The Talk” with him.  
“Well,” I started, trying to gather thoughts that weren’t coming. “Okay, so you know how I’m in love with your mother and she’s in love with me?”  
“Uh huh…”  
“Right, well, a gay person is a man who is in love with men, or a lady who loves other ladies. Does that make sense?”  
“Yeah, I think so. Does that mean I’m gay?”  
That threw me for a loop. “What makes you say that, honey?”  
“Because I told Tom I loved him at school today and he said he isn’t gay.”  
“Well, no, that depends. I think it’s one of those things that you find out when you’re older. But I think you were telling Tom you loved him like a friend, not like a husband. Is that right?”  
He was so cute; he really took time to mull it over. “Yeah, I think so.”  
“Then I’d say he was just being mean. Now, Dad’s going to go to bed now. Think you’ll be able to fall asleep while I get ready?”  
“Nuh-uh. I feel wide awake now!”  
Oh great. “Okay then, how about this? Because I miss your mother so much, and because there’s no school or work tomorrow, how about you come and sleep in Mum and Dad’s bed tonight? Just this once?” We’d tried to get him out of the can-I-sleep-in-your-bed habit once he’d almost walked in on us fucking three separate times, but I thought there wouldn’t be any harm in letting him sleep with me. Oh how naive I was.  
“Yay!” he cheered. “Race you!” he cried, then ran off towards my room.  
“No fair,” I called out. “I’m not even standing up yet!”

I brushed my teeth and pissed before bed. Out of habit, I left the ensuite door open; Andy saw everything of me as I was getting ready. It wasn’t the first time he’s seen me naked, but it was the first time he’d been so curious after the fact. He asked questions about my pubic hair, about why my dick looked so much bigger than his, and so on. I answered his questions about the best I could; honestly and trying not to patronise him. You don’t realise how fucking hard it is to not sound patronising until you have to answer a kid’s thousand questions. Eventually, I managed to answer all his questions and get him to lie still. I thought he was asleep, or close to it, when he asked “Dad, what’s sex?”

Fucking fuck fuck. Shit and goddamn. Why?

“Uh, right. Basically, sex is what mums and dads do together when they want to have babies.” Question after question. Answer after fumbled answer. How, why, when, where. Then the kicker.

“But then how do gay people have sex? Do they have sex?”

I was not ready for this. I tried anyway.

“They do, but it’s just for fun. Remember how I said it feels good? People rarely do it just to make babies. There’s ways to stop ladies from getting pregnant and so people get to do it just for fun, kind of as a way of bonding if they’re boyfriend and girlfriend or whatever. Look, honestly, baby, it’s kind of hard to explain. But boys can use their mouths, and - I’m not making this up - they use the butt instead.” I thought I’d try to either make him laugh or gross him out and hope he’d drop the subject. Nope.

“Oh wow, thanks Dad. I can’t wait to show people at school on Monday!”

“Oh no, Andy. No, you can’t… Nuh-uh, no way. Like I said, it’s for grownups or people who have known each other for ages and they’re in love. Look, sweetie, it’s getting late. Can we just… go to sleep now?”

“I want to but something funny’s going on with my willy.”  
“What’s that?”  
He kicked the sheets off and pulled down his pyjama pants. Light blue with cowboy things all over - revolvers, sheriff stars, cacti. It was pretty adorable. Then he showed me his little boycock, erect, standing straight up in my bed. Uncut. Hairless. The tiniest bit of precum glistening at the very tip. Fuck, what was wrong with me? I was admiring his cock? No way. Not me, can’t be. I ignored the tingling in my own cock. Just shoved it right out of my mind.

“That’s nothing to worry about, Andy. It’ll go away soon.”  
“But it’s not done this before. What’s it mean?” He wasn’t going to sleep without an explanation. Fuck!  
“Uh, what it means is… it usually happens when you’re...aroused. Like, like when grown-ups want to have sex.”  
“I want to have sex! Please, Daddy, can I have sex?”  
“Well, no, baby, we- you can’t.” An idea entered my head and I know I’m going to hell for even suggesting this. But I said it anyway. “What you can do, is Daddy’ll teach you how to...use that. For times like this when it’s late and you can’t sleep and you’ve got an erection; when your dick is hard.” He liked that idea. Of course. “What you do is, grab it gently in one hand. That’s right. Now, slide your hand up and do-yes, just like that. Not too fast. Feel how good that feels? Keep up that pace, and slowly build up.”

I couldn’t believe I was instructing my son on how to masturbate. What the fuck was wrong with me? I lay there on my side, transfixed, watching my only child jerking his hard little cock. It couldn’t have been any more that four inches. He was so innocent, so hairless, so smooth, so pure. So adorable. So cute. So sexy. My crotch jumped. I was undeniably hard myself. Soon I was straining against my boxers, and my son noticed.

“Dad, have you got an erection too? Does that mean you want to be doing this too?”

No, son. Of course not. No fucking way. Hell, this isn’t even happening. But the wrong words came out of my mouth. “Yes, that’s right. Watching you has made me horny. That’s when you get an erection from thoughts or watching, like how you got horny from hearing Daddy describe sex.”

“Can we do this together?”

“Okay, Andy, we’ll jack off together.”

So apparently my pants came off and I was naked on my bed, stroking my cock while I watched my prepubescent son stroke his. The taboo, illegal nature of what we were doing hit me. Just a little. Not enough to stop, but enough to make me feel like I had to cover my own ass. “We won’t be telling anyone about this, okay, Andy? This can be our little secret, okay? Makes it way more fun that way.”

He nodded in agreement. “Like when you let me have chocolates after dinner,” he commented while he watched me jerk my cock. He was enjoying the view, watching my hand stroke my hard cock, 7 inches and oozing with precum. He’d just learned how babies were made, and now he was watching his father stroke the very same cock that made him. I could also tell he loved knowing he had that effect on me. “Is this all that happens, Dad?”

This was so wrong. I should never have let this happen at all, let alone go so far. Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound, I suppose. “Eventually, we’ll cum. It’s hard to describe, but you’ll know what that is when it happens. Just to warn you, it feels like you need to pee, but you won’t.” I’d gone mad. Suddenly jerking off together wasn’t enough for me anymore. Maybe it was the same for Andy, too. “But tell you what, we’ll have some grown-up fun together while we work towards that. How’s that sound, baby?”

“Oh yeah! That sounds so cool, Dad!”

“That’s great. Now, just keep lying there on your back. I’m going to use my mouth on your dick. But it’s Daddy’s first time doing this, so it might take a while til he gets the hang of it, okay?”

“Okay, Dad.” He was up for whatever I suggested, apparently.

“Good boy.” I rolled over and shuffled down the bed, and soon I was face-to-face with my 10 year old son’s adorable little erection.

I was so drunk with lust I didn’t even hesitate. I slipped his hard little boycock into my mouth and licked it furiously, tasting and swallowing his salty-sweet precum. Fuck, he tasted amazing - so young and fresh. I sucked his foreskin between my lips and slid my mouth down his cock, exposing his purple-red little head. I bobbed my head up and down on my son’s prepubescent, hairless boycock and slid my hands up his pyjama top and all over his bare chest and sides. He slid his top off so I could admire his skinny little body, his tiny pink nipples, his incredibly smooth, tiny little body. I played with his tiny balls and tight little hairless scrotum with my thumb and forefinger. I was overcome with desire, with the need to taste my son’s prepubescent cum, I sucked with a mission. I only sucked for about a minute before Andy’s breathing grew fast and loud, and his cock started twitching in my mouth. I sucked faster and harder, bringing my boy closer and closer to his first orgasm.

“Daddy, I think it’s happening, I think I need to pee?” I patted his chest reassuringly, never letting go of his delicious little cock. I was so fucking keen to taste his cum, to feel it shoot inside my mouth, to hear his beautiful little moans - his soft, sweet little voice not showing a hint of deepening.

In seconds, his whole body twitched and spasmed, he clenched his stomach and his balls retracted even further. I felt his cock swell and then it spat his white, hot, sweet, delicious first-ever cum into his father’s eager, thirsty mouth. There wasn’t much, but it was more than I was expecting. My mouth was half-full by the time he finished experiencing his first orgasm. I swallowed it in one gulp, and looked up at my son, whose face was flushed but beaming. 

“Oh wow, that was awesome!” he exclaimed.

I agreed. “You liked that, honey?” He nodded. “Me too. That was my first time with a boy. And I’m so glad I got to share your first ever orgasm with you, Andy.” I lay down next to him and stared in his sparkling, orgasm-drunk little eyes. “Daddy loves you so much.” 

“I love you too, Daddy.”

“And your cum tasted so delicious, baby.”

“I wanna taste yours too, Dad!” He didn’t even wait for a response. He shuffled down the bed and slid his whole body between my legs, and stared up at my cock. He grabbed it in both hands and jerked it slowly, marvelling at it for a while. “It’s so much bigger than mine.”

“Yes, but yours will grow big like mine one day, too, sweetie.” I kind of wished I could stop that day from coming, though. Just keep him as he was - sweet, innocent, hairless, small, adorable, beautiful, and all mine.

He eventually grew the courage to put it in his mouth. My son’s sweet, tiny, warm, wet little mouth. Fuck, he felt so good down there! He licked my head, slurping all my precum, and licked up and down my shaft. The boy was a fucking cocksucking natural. Working from what I’d just taught him, he quickly realised he should focus on the tip. He put it in his mouth, but could barely do anything once he had it in there. My son’s mouth was almost too small for my dick. But, the boy was determined. He worked it the best he could - sucking and moving his head rhythmically, tasting and pleasing the rock-hard cock that made him.

“That’s it. Very good. You’re such a good boy, Andy,” I cooed. “Dad’s sexy little boy.” Seeing him with my cock in his mouth, hands wrapped around it - it was so fucking wrong, but nothing in the world could’ve felt more natural and beautiful at that moment. “Now go faster, honey. Suck Daddy’s cock and make me cum, baby.”

He’s always been a very obedient son. Andy sucked my cock faster, somehow finding a way to work more of my cock into his tight little mouth, and he used his hands to jerk me as well. I put my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his fine, short hair and started moving my hips slightly, in time with the rhythm of the motions of his head.

My son couldn’t have been sucking for more than two minutes when I started getting the feeling that I was going to cum very soon.

“Oooh yeah, that’s it, baby, just like that. Good boy. So good. You’re gonna make me cum so soon. God, I love you so much, I love your beautiful little hairless body, I love your delicious little cock, I love your soft little hands around my cock, I love your wet little mouth sucking my hard cock, the same cock that made you, watching you work so hard to get me to cum, so you can taste the same cum that made you. Oh god, Andy, Daddy’s gonna cum so soon.” He sucked me as hard and as fast as he could, as eager to make me cum as I was to give it to him.

Moments later, I groaned loudly and almost yelled “Daddy’s cumming”. I arched my back and my whole body spasmed as I shot load after load of white hot cum into my virgin boy’s mouth. He took as much as he could before he let go of my still-cumming cock and watched it spray all over my stomach before coming to rest.

He swallowed his mouthful. “I’m sorry, Dad. There was so much and it came out so fast-”

“That’s okay, baby. Honestly. You did so good for your first time. Dad’s so proud of you.”

“Do you want me to drink the rest..?” Always eager to please, my son.

“Only if you want to, son.”

Clearly, he did. He licked it up, drinking all my cum from my torso, getting as much out from my body and pubic hairs as he could. He swallowed every last drop he could find before shuffling back up the bed and placing his head gently on my chest. “Thanks for showing me sex, Dad.” He almost sounded sad. Sad that it was over, or sad because it wasn’t something we should’ve done?

“What’s wrong, Andy? Are you okay?”

“I just… I liked you showing me and teaching me, but I kind of… Is that all?”

I chuckled and held him tight against my chest. “Well, if you’re a good boy and promise to keep this as our fun little secret, there’s plenty more that Daddy can show you.”

He cheered up at that. “Really? Like what?”

I put my hand on his tight little ass and slid a finger down his crack and found his tiny little butthole. I rested my finger there. “Well, son, I’d tell you, but that’d be ruining the surprise.”


End file.
